The goal of this project is the biochemical characterization of the recA protein in terms of a) intrinsic activities, such as DNA binding, nuclease, polymerase, and b) its role in DNA repair as examined in vitro. Both the wild type, and various mutant forms of the recA protein will be prepared to allow us to determine which of its activities are most important in the repair of DNA.